LoadedMagizineProductions
Loaded Magizine Productions Loaded Magazine Productions LMP is the group that formed during the creation of Stalk Hunt: The Movie. it was the channel that released Stalk Hunt andall stalk hunt merchandise from this point forward. The Official LMP Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/LoadedMagizinePro Members *Marvelmaster855. one of two owners/creators of the Stalk Hunt franchise. he played the character "Devin". He was responsible for the makeup, minor props, costumes, and co-director/writer. he also coreographed the fight scene between Devin and nucluar terrorist Stalker. He is the man at the desk for websites and advertising as well. He was also temporary camera man of the film up to the point where James died. He is expected to play "Andrew" in Stalk Hunt: Invasion. Personal Youtube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/marvelmaster855 *TheKimo303. the second of the two owners/creators of stalk hunt. he was the writer and director for Stalk Hunt: The Movie. He was responsible for minor set modifactions, directing, writing,, sound effects, and editing. He Played Colonel Milkshake in Stalk Hunt. He is responsible in the creative department and starts the projects and overlooks everything going on at LMP. He is confirmed to return as Milkshake for Stalk Hunt: Invasion. Personal Youtube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheKimo303 *Slizergurr210. Gurr was responsible for the unique Soundtrack of "Stalk Hunt: The Movie". He played the industrial terroist and the industrial terroist stalker. He also provided minor tweaks to the film itself, such as the scene when James gets shot and killed in slowmotion, in which he added the slow-mo. Personal Youtube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/slizergurr210 *Expeliarmes. Expeliarmes was the camera man for Stalk Hunt: The Movie. He also played James in the film. He was planned to die early so he could be the camera man. He was planned editor, but TheKimo303 took up the position to make sure everything was running smoothly. He still did some editing and is still credited as Co-Editor. He is expected to reprise his role as James in Stalk Hunt: Invasion. Personal Youtube Channel:http://www.youtube.com/user/expeliarmes *kernelmilkshake. Kernel is the digital effects man for Stalk Hunt: The Movie. He played Jack in the film. He also supplied props and location backyard. He uses Adobe After Effects for visual enhancements. He is expected to reprise his role as Jack in Stalk Hunt: Invasion. Personal Youtube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/kernelmilkshake *Bionicpotato. Potato is and has been our go-to guy for the Stalker role. His acting abillities in "Stalk Hunt 2: Revenge of the Stalkz Campaign Gameplay Footage" bought him a ticket as the King Stalker in Stalk Hunt: The Movie. We plan to have him as difrent stalkers in many Stalk Hunt films, including the upcoming Stalk Hunt: Invasion. Personal Youtube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/bionicpotato *worldman6000. Worldman was our last minute actor for various roles in "Stalk Hunt: The Movie". He played the first stalker in the film, wearing a ski mask, and the second stalker after the Devin/Terroist fight scene in a George Bush mask. He is planned to appear as various stalkers in upcoming Stalk Hunt movies. Personal Youtube Channel:http://www.youtube.com/user/worldman6000 Use in wiki 4.jpg|Expeliermes Stalk hunt frame 20.jpg|Slizergurr210 Use in wiki 2.jpg|Bionicpotato Use in wiki 1.jpg|Worlman6000 Logo.jpg|LOGO Screen Shot 2012-03-25 at 11.16.12 PM.png|TheKimo303 Use in wiki.jpg|Marvelmaster855 Category:Page